<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【崔胜澈x你】磕生磕死 by MiracleWoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016020">【崔胜澈x你】磕生磕死</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo'>MiracleWoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-上司1 x 下属你ooc⬅️有22几句话戏份</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【崔胜澈x你】磕生磕死</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“互相惦记的两个人不会错过。”  ——网易云音乐热评《我们》</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>“嘿嘿…好甜啊…嘶溜。”不是第一次了，下了班还呆在办公位置上盯着手机屏幕看，看得显然不是什么于工作有关的东西，屏幕上两个在茶水间有说有笑，距离近得过分的男子让我浮想联翩，可是这拍摄角度很明显就是非正常拍摄。</p><p>“喂，下班还不走？”忽然有人来悄悄我的桌子，来者正是手机上的图片里的二人之一，也是我的直属上司，我吓得把手机磕在桌面上，在没两个人的办公室里弄出了巨大的响声，“也不知道早上打卡的时候还喊着到点要立刻下班的是谁。”</p><p>“崔科长怎么还没走…？”我抿抿嘴唇，连忙把手机给熄掉，抄起包就想从他拦住我去路的手臂下面往外跑，却被崔胜澈一把拉住，脸上笑盈盈的，“刚笑得那么开心，在看啥呢？”</p><p>“…”两个人保持着这个奇怪的动作愣在原地，脸都憋红了也没想出该怎么打发他，正好看到从门口进来的、相片上的另一个人，连忙回过神来，“上司要离下属的私生活远一点。”说完就跑，跑了就完事。</p><p> </p><p>“啊？”这下换成崔胜澈愣在原地了，手掌还维持着握着我手腕的弧度，抬头就看见尹净汉朝自己走来，两人都同时看向往外跑的、我匆匆忙忙的背影，尹净汉回头朝崔胜澈挑挑嘴角，“你对人家小姑娘做啥了。”</p><p>“没…就问她为什么还不下班。”崔胜澈撇撇嘴，拿起早已经收拾好的公文包，和尹净汉一起约了今晚去新开的小酒馆小酌，还能随便吃点什么小吃垫垫肚子，吃不饱就第二轮接着吃，果然下班之后的快乐是不可逾越的。</p><p>“少管人家了，可能人家就是勤奋。”尹净汉属于从来不多管闲事的人，即使坐上了高管的位置也只管在自己权限内的事情，该下班就立刻走的类型，今天因为好朋友约自己所以只能晚一点回家已经让他有些不爽了，如果一会食物不合胃口可能是要发脾气的，“走吧，饿死了。”</p><p>“所以她为什么看起来像是生气了啊，尹净汉你知不知道…？”崔胜澈是个对别人的感情很重视的人，很容易就能感知到不对劲，尹净汉则是一心想吃饭，没想到自己这个好朋友会是干饭路上的绊脚石，“救命，一会喝酒再听你说吧。”</p><p>虽然但是，小姑娘的心思谁也猜不到。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>“他俩绝对是真的吧。”回到家的我也死性不改，甚至把照片导到了电脑上，调了个色设置成了电脑屏保，两位帅哥在茶水间相视而笑，活像办公室恋情的模样，这样的场景放在我这个资深bl玩家的眼里简直就是在往我嘴里塞糖，每一帧都不想错过。</p><p>你看看那嘴角翘起的弧度，还有这在同事之间完全不可能存在的近距离，再仔细看看，崔胜澈手里好像还在给尹净汉冲咖啡，或许说着的话是关于今晚回家吃什么；或者是在讨论家里该添置一些家具；或者是在分享着今天的趣闻。</p><p>我笑着划到了另一张照片，主角没有变化，看向对方亮晶晶的眼睛也一如既往，我勾起嘴角不自主地幻想着这两人，围绕在他俩周围的空气仿佛也变得甜蜜得冒泡泡，那些泡泡还是粉色的心型，像是一层情侣结界。</p><p> </p><p>“在干嘛？”看看钟已经是晚上十点半了，明天还得继续社畜生活的乖孩子们也该收拾收拾去睡觉了，发信人是崔胜澈，是一个我没想到的人，“在看手机…这个时候找我，是有什么紧急工作吗？”</p><p>“我就不能关心一下你吗？”反问让我有些不爽，但还是乖乖地回着他的消息，不过该说不说，崔胜澈其实根本不像是一个领导，与员工的距离并不远，反而有点像是一位学长，“早点睡吧，明天要上班。”</p><p>“知道了，晚安。”我嘟嘟嚷嚷地回了崔胜澈的信息，往别的方向做个梦，他这个时候应该正在自己老婆香香的怀抱里，隔壁部门的尹科长估计被他弄得衣冠不整，穿着的T恤被坏心的小狮子撩上去…</p><p>对比起看电视剧的时候磕一段有时间限制还可能没有售后，甚至有风险闹翻的cp，还是在生活中磕真人cp来得愉快，同在一个公司的两位帅哥配在一起更是善心悦目，光是想想都能让我在日常繁忙的工作中露出磕药鸡的笑容。</p><p>03</p><p>“快看，我们尹经理的脖子上…”大家没看错，我磕真人cp还有伙伴，这位好姐妹显然也是目睹了我们两个可爱的上司有多么亲密，我俩里应外合地磕，简直就是天作之合，谁看到一点点蛛丝马迹都要分享给对方，糖就是我工作的动力。</p><p>“sos，这个是我们崔科长咬的吧。”想象力丰富是原则一，我抬头看看远处的科长室，给朋友回复了信息之后手上便加快了动作，目的是想去找找崔胜澈身上有没有别的痕迹——显微镜是原则二，抠糖是必备技能。</p><p> </p><p>我没得逞，原因是今天崔胜澈实在是遮得太严实了，比平时更加正式的行头，衬衫马甲西装外套一件不落，条纹领带打得规规整整的，连袖口的那枚纽扣都紧紧地扣着，休想把多一寸皮肤暴露在我眼前的模样实在是让人无奈。</p><p>“你怎么总看我，今天很帅吗？”正在审核文件的崔胜澈留意到了我在他身上游走的视线，不过也对，这么炙热的眼神能不注意也难。我不说话，撇撇嘴把眼睛转到另一边的绿植上，眼角还是舍不得地粘在他身上，试图看出点什么破绽来。</p><p>也不知道你昨天晚上有多粗暴，把怀里的美人都啃出痕来了。我嘟着嘴有点埋怨的意味，不分时间地点就开始幻想，甚至莫名其妙地补齐了中间的前因后果，真的是，对人家好一点啊，那么漂亮的脖子被你啃出印了。</p><p>“走吧。”崔胜澈被我盯得发毛，把看完的文件码进桌上的架子里，拉开椅子站起身还伸了个懒腰，伸手想要搂过我的肩膀却被我敏捷地躲开，警惕的眼神让他笑了起来，“走吧，去吃饭。”</p><p>“噢…吃饭啊。”我眨眨眼睛，崔胜澈也不急，把手插在口袋里饶有兴致地看着思绪乱飘的我，仿佛我脸上写着什么好玩的事情，“您…您不跟尹科长一起吃吗？”</p><p>昨天晚上翻云覆雨留下的伤痕都不记得了，做左位结束了之后也不知道安抚一下老婆，你这1当的实在是不地道啊崔科长。</p><p>刚少说了一句，是真的很帅。</p><p>04</p><p>听说过磕多了会磕到昏迷，但是没听过会磕到自己身上的。我从梦中惊醒，梦里的主角只有两个人，我和他，他指的是崔胜澈。</p><p>以往幻想的情节忽然出现在我的梦境里，真实而又心动，醒来之后心脏还在不停地狂跳，他怀抱的温度仿佛还留在我身上，软软的发丝缠在我的指尖，明媚的笑容像是要把初春变成盛夏。</p><p>脸很烫，手指还在颤抖，心里小小的空间被不知名的情愫塞满，我坐在床上久久没动，愣神的脑海里全是崔胜澈。仔细想想也很奇怪，为什么每天早上总会在门口遇见他然后一起打卡呢，想起来最近的午餐好像也都是跟他一起吃的，时不时就跑出来借着装水的名义走到我的办公桌前，有的没的说两句。</p><p>有些事情不在意则已，一在意起来就一发不可收拾，仿佛所有的线索都归根于同一个答案——心动有迹可循，而我却不敢大胆确认心意。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么还少了一个人。”崔胜澈在会议室里准备着会议，陆陆续续到来的人里却没看到那张想看到的脸，明明人不少，但是最后剩下一个孤零零的座位却显得那么的显眼，“崔科长，她还在整理文件，我去叫她进来。”</p><p>整理文件是没错，打着幌子不肯开会也是真的。我把一会要报告的文件放进夹子里，盯着深蓝色的外壳发呆，脑子里一片混乱，不停切换着尹净汉和崔胜澈两个人呆在一起的画面，和在我梦里的画面，虽然很不现实，但这就是典型的绿茶小三剧情啊。</p><p>插足别人的感情不好不好，我甩甩头把那些四处乱窜的思绪整理好，跑进会议室的时候已经准备好迎接科长的责备，可是没想到迎接我的居然是他有些担心的眼神。</p><p>妈的，这又是什么意思，我感觉我又罪加一等了——无意惹他关心也是一种罪过。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>“今天怎么这么有空陪我吃饭了？”尹净汉有些意外，自己那位贵人事忙的朋友主动约自己吃饭可是不多见的，加上那副有些忧伤的表情，更是激起了他的好奇心，“平时谁跟你吃饭的，那小姑娘呢？”</p><p>“你怎么知道她。”崔胜澈吸溜了一口热气腾腾的雪浓汤，惊讶地看着对面的好友，怀疑自己是不是做错了什么，今天本来想去找她一起吃午饭，却被用‘今天带了饭盒’这样不像话的借口推脱了，再说多也不好就讪讪地走了。</p><p>“我们部门有个女生跟她是朋友来着，总之就是知道了。”尹净汉眼力见很明显比崔胜澈强不少，很多事情想要瞒过他的眼睛都很困难，他知道或者不知道取决于他想不想，“说起来，她的手提桌面是我俩照片…拍得挺好看的。”</p><p>“这很诡异好吧。”崔胜澈白了一眼吃完饭在悠闲地喝着奶茶的尹净汉，嘟着嘴有些委屈，怎么也理不清关系想不通结果，“你看看你这急性子，也不见你急在刀刃上。”</p><p>“我那天出去拿单子，经过看到聊天窗口没关，就看到了她俩的聊天，她好像…觉得我俩是一对。”崔胜澈差点就把饭喷到对面桌了 ，“你知道怎么也不跟我说，还有她啥眼神啊。”</p><p>“上司不要多掺和下属的私生活，这么基本的道理。”其实就是懒，懒得说懒得管才是尹净汉的原则，伸手把一张纸巾糊到崔胜澈脸上让他擦擦嘴，“况且你这单方面的，很难有结果。”</p><p>“不一定。”崔胜澈心里是有底的，加上了刚才的线索，基本的事件发展已经很明确了，一定是小姑娘觉得插足了别人的恋情，然后有意的避开自己，毕竟单独相处的时候看向自己的眼神可不会说谎，即使她自己不清楚，这些眼神比她更诚实。</p><p>“怎么，你要去找她吗。”尹净汉有点无奈，看着好友那副焦急要去解释的模样，连手上吃饭的动作好像都变得更加急促了一些，也不管会不会消化不良，狼吞虎咽地干着饭，“别吓着人家哦。”这语气就像是在看真人恋爱综艺，趣味十足还能有参与感。</p><p>“少说屁话，都怪你不早告诉我。”尹净汉觉得自己很委屈。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>“欸，你别走啊…”崔胜澈一出现在办公室，我就找了个借口往外溜，也不知道是去干什么就应了说我去我去，溜得比下班还快，本来剪断情丝的决心就摇摇欲坠，要是再看见他对自己笑的脸，前功尽弃也不是不可能。</p><p>他那我没办法，只好也跟着往外走，也不敢走在我旁边，就乖乖地跟着走在后面，走到半路终于鼓起勇气走快了两步拦在我面前，抿抿嘴脸都涨红了，老半天也没说出一句话来，我看着都替他着急，“你要说什么，没话要说就…”</p><p>“有！有话要说…”他突然加大的音量把我吓了一跳，长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪的把我弄得也开始紧张，手指不自主地摩挲着衣袖，脸也跟着变烫，“我…和尹科长…其实…”</p><p>出柜也没必要逮着我一个人公开吧，我整个人都开始无语，甚至开始想着用什么理由开溜。</p><p> </p><p>“你听我说，我俩就…就是好兄弟地关系，不是…不是那种关系。”说完这句话的崔胜澈看起来也没有变得放松，仿佛即将说出来的下一句话更加令他紧张，“我、我还想和你一起吃饭…可以吗？”</p><p>我没说话，看起来很冷静，其实心里警铃大作——秘密被发现了，他却意外地没有生气，而是急忙跑来找我澄清，这意味着什么，一起吃饭又意味着什么？</p><p> </p><p>“约你吃饭，找借口找你聊天…都是我拙略的、追你的手段。”有些语无伦次，可这正是心动的表现，“追你真的好难，假装没看你，其实用余光看了千万次。”</p><p>“所以能不能喜欢我，能不能…”</p><p>“能，我都能。”我听到他的声音已经开始有点微微颤抖，听起来像是受了极大的委屈，卷卷的头发让他看起来就像是小泰迪一样，怕是再说多一点就要哭出来了。我心里对他压抑了许久的爱意冲破了我自己筑造的壁垒，溢满了整个胸膛。</p><p>“那我还能不能磕…”这下换我开始心疼自己的cp居然be了，可怜我手机里的照片和电脑的屏保，话还没说完我就看到我可爱的男朋友的嘴巴慢慢嘟了起来。</p><p>“可以，磕崔胜澈x你可以吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>